Una Noche de Recuerdos
by Sury Asakura
Summary: Al la vista del cumplimiento del compromiso, Yoh y Anna tienen una peculiar charla /lemmon Yoh x Anna!!! r/r, pofis!!


Una Noche de Recuerdos:  
  
Cap. 1 Recordando  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Era Invierno, y toda la Pensión estaba congelada, menos ellos. Ella lo miraba por primera ves, sin tener que esconderlo, tiernamente, mientras comenzaba a recordar, y se le coloreaban las mejillas.  
  
''''''''''''''FLAS BACK''''''''''''''  
  
Anna estaba en la puerta de su habitación, meditando. Mientras lo veía dormir, los recuerdos del día no pudieron evitar llegar a su mente. Si...dentro de un mes se casarían... ella e Yoh ya tenían 17 años, y sus familias habían fijado el compromiso para el 28 de Julio. Exactamente en un mes, ellos ya estarían casados...casados...eso sonaba tan lejano en aquellos días, cuando constantemente repetía que sería la esposa del futuro Shaman King. Su prometido ya lo era y, dentro de poco, ella sería su esposa. ¿Pero él qué pensaba al respecto? se lo había tomado con tranquilidad, como siempre...es que acaso verdaderamente no le importaba?  
  
-Tampoco puedes dormir?-casi salta del susto al ver como Yoh se incorporaba de su futón, quedándose sentado, y regalándole una sonrisa cansada. Y si, ella había estado observándolo desde el umbral de su habitación por bastante tiempo, perdida en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Eh? Iie!!! No, no!!-barbotó atolondradamente- ya me iba, sólo pasaba por el baños, y me quedé unos minutos...  
  
-Media hora-le corrigió amablemente- tu presencia es muy poderosa Anna, no creas que pasa desapercibida.- la muchacha sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, o eso supuso, y en silencio se estaba retirando de ahí para ir a su habitación, cuando escuchó- no Anna, espera un segundo.  
  
-Hai, si?- la muchacha se volvió para mirarlo, y él le hizo una seña.  
  
-Ven aquí un momento- susurró, señalándole un lado del futón. Ante la mirada extrañada de la muchacha, el Rey Shaman contestó riendo- hace frío, y no quiero que te resfríes por retenerte unos minutos. Ven.  
  
La sacerdotisa asintió, y se sentó al lado de Yoh, quien clavó su vista en el suelo, recuperando la sonrisa cansada y nostálgica del principio.  
  
-Creo que hace mucho que no hablamos claramente al respecto, no es así?-le preguntó Yoh, sobreentendiendo el tema.  
  
-Nunca lo hicimos- le corrigió Anna fríamente, aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa, al estar tan cerca de su prometido...no, de aquella persona que amaba.  
  
-Nunca...valla, eso suena un poco macabro, ejejjeje-emitió una risita triste, lo cual hizo que Anna se volviera a mirarlo, preocupada.  
  
-Ocurre algo?  
  
-Annita..no quiero obligarte a que te cases si no quieres-dijo el muchacho y, debido a la poca luz del lugar, al bajar la cabeza, sus ojos quedaron fuera de vista- aún hay tiempo para anular el compromiso, si no quieres casarte.  
  
-...-Anna estaba en silencio, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Entonces...Yoh no quería casarse con ella- y...tú que quieres?-preguntó, con una esperanza casi inexistente.  
  
-Eso...no importa realmente-susurró- ya no...  
  
-A que te refieres?- preguntó la muchacha, sorprendida.  
  
-Anna...yo..-su voz se cortó, quedando un tiempo en silencio. Cuando la encontró, dijo en un tono bajo, casi un susurro- escuché el otro día, cuando le dijiste a Pilika aquello- terminó de decir, volviendo a callarse.  
  
La sacerdotisa abrió mucho los ojos, recordando lo que le había dicho a Pilika. "No creo que quiera casarse conmigo. Y, después de todo, quién quisiera casarse con él..."ese tonto!! Sólo había escuchado un pedazo de la conversación!! "...tendría todo!!! Pero no lo obligaré a unir su vida a la de alguien que no ama, Pilika. Puedo adivinarlo en sus ojos, amiga. Él sólo siente cariño por mi...."  
  
-Yo...-comenzó Anna, dispuesta a tragarse su orgullo, cuando la vos de su prometido la cortó, por 2° ves en aquella noche.  
  
-Yo si quiero casarme contigo Annita- susurró- y no porque me haya acostumbrado, o sea conveniente...si no porque te amo...ya se, dirás que cometí un error al haberme enamorado de ti, que eso sólo me traería debilidades pero...no puedo evitarlo, tampoco callarlo. Si no quieres casarte conmigo, mañana mismo iré a Izumo y anularé el compromiso, estamos a tiempo y...  
  
-Yoh-dijo ella cortándolo, atrayendo su mirada hacia ella, la cual (N/A: la mirada) mostraba sorpresa.-es verdad, no negaré que cometiste un error al enamorarte de mi-susurró ella, mirando como las lagunas negras frente a ella se removían, partidas en mil pedazos. Entonces, sonrió, para desconcierto de su prometido, tiernamente- pero no sabes cuanto me alegro que lo hayas echo- y, sin más, se inclinó ligeramente a la izquierda, para depositar un tímido beso en la boca de Yoh.  
  
Éste, ya sea por impulso o un simple reflejo, colocó sus brazos en la cintura de la muchacha, abrazándola, mientras ella posaba sus brazos en el cuello de su prometido. Cuando ya se estaban quedando sin aire, se separaron, y el muchacho de pelo castaño preguntó, entre asombrado y contento:  
  
-Eso fue un sí?  
  
-Tú que crees?-le respondió a su ves, con una sonrisa traviesa. El muchacho, para responder, simplemente soltó una risita, y la besó tiernamente.  
  
Poco a poco, la pasión aumentaba en ellos. Los besos eran más continuos, más profundos, y sus manos estaban libres de hacer lo que deseasen. Luego, Yoh dejó de besar a Anna en los labios, para empezar a recorrer con pequeños besos su cuello, logrando que la susodicha soltara pequeños gemidos. Cuando la yukata (N/A: que creo es la cosa que teóricamente usamos los japoneses (bueno, soy mexicana, pero mis padres si son japoneses =P) para dormir)le impidió que siguiera su recorrido, con un movimiento ágil (O.o)la desató, mientras que Anna acariciaba su cabello, suspirando, complacida.  
  
Después de ese juego de besos y suspiros, el shaman volvió a abrazar a su prometida, la cual ahora estaba sin la parte de arriba de la yukata (eso si, con corpiño, mal pensados ¬¬), y ya que hablamos, con bastante frío.  
  
-Estás bien?-le preguntó, preocupado, como si recién notara que en el lugar, efectivamente, hacía mucho frío.  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo ella negando, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Yoh sonrió, besando sus cabellos, y tocando el sostén de la muchacha delicadamente, como pidiendo permiso, ante lo cual recibió un asentimiento.  
  
Le quitó aquella prenda a Anna, quedando deslumbrado. Los senos de Anna de eran, por poco decir, perfectos. Volvió a besarla tiernamente, mientras tocaba aquellas obras del cielo, sintiendo con placer los escalofríos de la sacerdotisa, y los suyos propios.  
  
Ella, por su parte, comenzó a desatar tímidamente la yukata del Shaman King, lo cual le costó un poco de trabajo, pero al final ésta quedo en el suelo. El muchacho volvió a bajar sus besos por su cuello, sus hombros, hasta llegar a los senos de la muchacha y besarlos delicadamente, mordiéndolos suavemente.  
  
Anna tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un gemido que ya pasaría de serlo, si bien no había de que preocuparse; en la pensión sólo estaban ellos 2. Ella volvió a abrazar a aquél muchacho que tanto quería, al sentir frío. Éste, la cubrió con sus brazos, mientras la acostaba a ella y a él mismo en el futón, tapándose.  
  
-Ya te dije que no quiero que te resfríes-le dijo el muchacho sonriendo, besando divertidamente los labios de la sacerdotisa, quién acariciaba tiernamente la espalda del muchacho (N/A: xD hagan de cuenta que el futón en realidad es bastante grande. Gracias).  
  
Él susodicho empezó a quitarle la otra parte de la yukata, dejando así a Anna solamente con aquella prenda interior. Lentamente se la quitó, acariciando sus piernas, sus muslos, escuchando los suspiros de Anna, quién tenía el rostro teñido de carmín, dándole un aire celestial. Yoh levantó la cabeza, para besarla, y luego empezarla a cubrir de besos, tapándola con ellos. Al llegar a la vagina de la muchacha, Yoh empezó, primero, besándola suavemente, superficial. Luego, tímidamente, metió al lengua en aquél órgano, comenzando a sentir emociones nuevas.  
  
Anna hacía milagros para no comenzar a gritar de placer. Podía asegurar que a la mañana siguiente aparecería con los labios totalmente ensangrentados, de la fuerza que había usado para mantenerlos cerrados.  
  
Luego de su recorrido, el shaman volvió a besar a su prometida, la cual dirigió sus manos temblorosamente a la parte de debajo de la yukata del castaño. Cómo el susodicho se dio cuenta que su amada tenía problemas con el "bendito" nudo, le dio una mano, dejándolo fuera de uso en minutos, a lo cual le siguió también la prenda interior de Yoh.  
  
Ahora ambos estaban iguales, y sus semblantes reflejaban seriedad. Sabían perfectamente lo que seguía.  
  
-Anna...-susurró Yoh, mirándola preocupado.  
  
-Lo sé-respondió ella, formando una sonrisa- y no te preocupes, quiero seguir-contestó la pregunta silenciosa, besándolo.  
  
El Rey Shaman asintió, colocándose arriba de ella, y metiendo su sexo en el de Anna, levemente, despacio. La susodicha ahogó un gemido, pero antes de que Yoh pudiera hacer algo, le dejó bien en claro que no se detuviera. Al principio lento y con unas lágrimas de por medio, luego más rápido, amos muchachos se amaron. Anna ya no se molestaba en tapar sus gritos (N/A: alguna ves se preguntaron que tenía de bueno que vivieran prácticamente sin vecinos en los alrededores?xD), lo cual sólo hacía que Yoh se sintiera más excitado.  
  
-Así?!-preguntó  
  
-Si!! Hayyyy!!! Si!!-dijo ella, con el rostro sonrojado. Luego de un rato cambiaron de posición, Yoh abajo= Anna arriba.  
  
La muchacha se movía muy bien, y el hechizo que emitían sus senos danzantes sobre Yoh mejoraba las cosas  
  
-Quien...ah...lo...hubiera dicho!!-comentó Yoh con dificultad-que lo harías tan bien!!  
  
-Digo..ahahhh....lo mismo!!!-respondió, mientras se tumbaba a su lado, exhausta.  
  
'''''''''''''''''FIN FLAS BKACK'''''''''''''''''  
  
-Yoh-susurró, dulcemente  
  
-Mmmm?-preguntó, dormido, mientras se volteaba ligeramente a verla.  
  
-Yo también quiero casarme contigo- dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el torso desnudo del hombre que amaba.  
  
~Fin???~  
  
-Sip, sólo depende de ustedes ^^ si lo continúo o no, aunque creo que quedaría mejor al ser un cap. único. De todos modos, y aunque estoy segura de que quedó mal ToT (es el primer lemmon que hago, ya la primer historia que publico -_-) dejen r/r!!!  
  
-Creo que no te dejarán- murmuró Lya, mientras veía la pantalla-en verdad, está horrible.  
  
-¬¬ Cállate hada metiche- le dijo, agarrándola y metiéndola en su cartera.  
  
Ciao!!!  
  
Dejen r/r!!! ~^^~ 


End file.
